


When I See You, I See Beauty

by yes_i_ship_it



Series: Depressing Short Stories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_i_ship_it/pseuds/yes_i_ship_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When soul mates meet, they see color. When soul mates die, the world returns to black and white misery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I See You, I See Beauty

Dean met Castiel on his first day of college. As he walked into his English 101 class, the world erupted in color for the first time as he bumped into the man standing directly in front of the door. The man turned around and Dean stared into the purest, most beautiful color he'd never seen. He was later told that this color was blue, but he always insisted that this was more than just blue. It was something pure.

He stared slack-jawed at the beautiful man in front of him. The girl behind him cleared his throat loudly.

"Sorry, sorry," the man muttered. "It's not every day you meet your soul mate."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't realize. Have fun, you two," she winked and walked quickly over to her seat.

"Castiel," the man said, offering his hand. "I'm very fortunate to have such a handsome soul mate," he added with a wink.

A wink? Hot damn. He was lucky.

"I, uh, Dean. Dean. You're. You're very pretty, Cas. I mean, eyes. I don't even. What color? Pretty," Dean stammered, grasping onto Castiel's outstretched hand. 

"Hmm. Cas. I like it," Castiel offered, smiling. 

"Boys, hurry your asses to your seats immediately!" the teacher shouted, shocking the boys out of their staring contest. 

"Yes sir," they called back, running to two open seats. 

They sat together with their fingers intertwined, barely paying attention. The world is beautiful, and so is Cas. 

***

Four years after meeting, the boys were out of college and moved near a school and auto shop for their respective occupations. They were soul mates, husbands, best friends. 

***

Six years after meeting, they adopted an adorable girl named Charlene. Her hair was a brilliant color that they now knew was called red. Dean called her Charlie. They were soul mates, husbands, best friends, fathers. 

***

Ten years after meeting, Dean was sitting in the middle of his office at the auto shop. 

It was 4 pm, and Castiel was on his way to home from teaching seventh grade history, their four year old daughter in the back seat. 

It was 4:07, and Dean's vision went black and white. Just like that, Dean was alone in the world. 

The world had been beautiful, and so had Cas.


End file.
